


E for Effort

by rabidsamfan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Sometimes you just have to take what you can get.





	E for Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/gifts).



“Eddddddiiieeeee....”

Something warm and not entirely dry poked into Eddie’s ear, and he jerked awake. “What?” Eddie blinked, slowly piecing together memories. The one where he had fallen asleep sitting at the table was conspicuously absent. “Oh. You.”

“Me,” the growl in his head agreed, “It is is daytime, Eddie. You are hungry.”

“I am?” 

“Yes,” Venom said proudly A tentacle slithered out of Eddie’s shoulder and pulled forward a plate. “Here is breakfast.” Raw eggs, shredded bread scraps, topped with generous helpings of sugary cereal and ketchup. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Eddie reached for his fork. At least nothing was wriggling.


End file.
